Saved by my brothers hands 1
by thorandloki-mischiefandthunder
Summary: Thor, Loki, Jane, and Sif are in a battle against different things that could just kill one of them


They enter the frost-giants land as Jane tightened her grip around Thor's hand. Thor's heart beat faster but he stood strong "laufe we need to speak at once!" Thor's voice tightened. The ice beneath Loki's feet shifted , the ice bothered him but he hid it. "What do you need son of Odin?" laufe said standing up out of his chair; Sif held her sword tight feeling a little threatened. "Odin my father needs to talk to you, we must bring you to Asgard" Thor struggled to say. "Ah why can't he just come himself instead he has to send you helpless children" laufe laughed. Jane felt Thor's hand grow stronger, "Just please come Sir?" Jane asked, "O I see I'm guessing the princess can't talk anymore?" laufe smiled. Thor toke a deep breath and throw his hammer 'Thor no!" Sif yelled as she ran up to Thor, but was too late. Falling back the heavy hammer hit Laufe. Loki's eyes went wide as he felt uneasy, "we need to leave now!" Loki said taken a step back as the ground gave out, he jolted and stepped back forward. Jane glanced and Loki for a second before she saw what he was talking about "Thor!" she yelled "look!" The ice that held a statue of a bear began to break. "Then leave now!" Thor growled "But thor I can't leave you" Jane cried. Loki grabbed Jane by the wristed "it's fine we need to leave he can handle this long enough for us to get Odin" the warmth of Loki's hand reached Jane "ok" she said swolling hard. Sif nodded and Loki as they started to run to the bridge. Thor hit his hammer on the ground uprooting everything; Loki turned his head around to see the ground behind him crash into space "Hurry come on!" Jane didn't even take the risk of looking behind her, she felt a quick fall behind her as she began to fall Loki accidentally was forced to let go of her hand a, His feet started to give out the pain shocked his legs to stop working as he fell to the ground "Sif Help!" he yelled breathe hard. Sif grabbed Loki hands as she saw his legs were ice, she looked to see the ground catching up "THOR HELP!" she yelled as her voice faded. "He can't hear me" she whispers to Loki "hold on" she pick Loki up and started to jog as fast as she could but it wasn't enough the ground stopped her running as they fell in a dark trench.

. "Ha Laufe is that the best you can do" Thor laughed nailing a frost-giant in the face, "come on!" Laufe yelled as more came "that's better" Thor laughed

"Loki where are you is anybody here?" Sif said as it was pitch black she stood up, She toke a couple of steps and tripped over something to her hands. "Dude get off!" Loki yelled pushing Sif's feet off of his stomach. "Sorry Loki is there any kind of light we need to find Jane" sif replied. Loki stood up and dusted his chest armor and shoulder off. Slowly he hit his hands toghter, as a flash of light shot up lighting everything up. "whoa I didn't know you could do that" she said as she pick up the head of her sword, Loki started to walk as the light went away but his hands glowed blue, "Jane?" he wonder, Sif rolled her eyes "JANE! Where are you?" sif yelled. Sif voice echo, Jane stood up rubbing her head "what?' she said sick. Jane stumbled to walk "guys?". "Shh did you hear that" Loki asked stopping, Sif stared at Loki "no.. Totally not!" she answered "she will see your glowing hands and come to them." Loki rolled his eyes "Jane? Over here come to the light you puny human" Loki raised his hands. Jane looked around when she spotted Loki's hands, " I see you hold on" she said as she ran toward them. The ground above them shoke Jane ran until she hit Loki in the arms "ofh woo sorry Loki" Jane said backing up, "now to just find a way out of here?" Sif said as she started to walk with them.

Thor growled "pff this is boring Laufe" thor smirked,  
"oh really look around you all mighty son of Odin where is the rest?" Laufe smiled. Thor paused and look around "Jane, Sif, Loki?" thor said "Jane, Sif, Loki where are you guys!" he yelled this time as he faced Laufe "where are they!" "Oh Son of Odin calm down that little ground shaking just sent them down to our land fall" Laufe smiled. Thor growled deep as he started to break the ice, hitting it and hitting the ice sent a crack across the floor of ice "No! No! Stop it!" Laufe yelled. The crack began to break apart "look what you did!" Laufe yelled as he fell down with Thor, although a little scared thor kept his hopes up when he hit the bottom.

Sif grabbed Loki's hand as the ground above them started to fall, "hurry get down!" Sif yelled as her and Loki ducked down. "Why what's happeni…" Jane was saying when Loki pulled her down.

Everything stopped as the dust slowly settled Loki shoke himself awake as his lip bleed, and his hands from some kind of glass, pushing some broke ice off of himself he saw Sif, he sat up "Sif" he said softly "wake up please." "Loki? Is that you?" she asked he removed the ice from on top of her "let's find Jane and Thor" Loki said as he pulled Sif to her feet.

Thor stumble to his feet "Jane, Loki, Sif? Where are you?" thor yelled as he picked up his hammer and began Looking for them. Jane stop when she heard Thor's voice "Thor over here" she screamed. Sif looked at Loki wide eyed "come on careful though" She dragged Loki behind her as he struggle to kept up, "you know this would work better if you let go of my arm?" Loki whined, Sif stopped and glared at Loki then threw his arm down letting go of it and she ran again, "and that's why I hate girls sometimes" Loki growled as he follow behind her. "Thor?" Jane yelled again , as she ran into Thor's arms "Oh I thought you were dead" thor whispered deep in breathe. Loki stopped to catch his breath as Sif ran ahead, His legs began to move backwards, "what the?" he wonder as he lifted his hands of his knees. Looking behind him ,he froze. "Thor" sif said as she meet his gaze "ohh you guys are safe" thor said as he hugged both of them.

Loki soon regain his concretion as he started to run right when his foot reached the end of the land fall, Nobody was there to help him "Thor help!" Loki yelled with his last breath. Thor toke his hands back a glared at Sif "what did you do with Loki!" he yelled in anger "I don't know he was right behind me but I can tell you right now arguing about it doesn't help us!" she yelled stepping back from Thor. Loki looked around for something he could grab before he when over "thor help" he yelled as it came out just breath. "Hold on Loki!" thor yelled back as he ran toward the sound of his brothers voice. Loki stopped as his feet stopped "no what are you doing you stupid legs!" he yelled he left foot went over as he grabbed the edge just in time. Thor stopped when he came face to face with Laufe "Liston Laufe I need to go I can't fight you no longer!" Thor yelled. "Until one of you fights me!" "Thor go I got this" Sif yelled stepping forward Thor smiled at Sif "thanks" he whisper as he ran passed Laufe. He held his hammer strong with Jane's hand in the other, "where is he?" Thor asked, Jane's gaze stopped when she saw Loki, she tapped Thor's shoulder "hurry over there" she yelled. "LOKI!" Thor yelled as he dropped everything a ran to Loki. Loki slowly started to let go as his hands started to bleed more with a sting. "NO!" Thor yelled, His hands let go "LOKI!"Thor yelled a he dropped to the ground and grabbed something just in time. Jane stopped as she thought Loki was gone "Thor I'm so sorry" she cried. "Jane back up" he whispered, "what?", "backup" he said again louder. She slowly backed up, as thor started to pull something up, Sif walked up breathing hard , Just then thor yanked as he pulled Loki back up an lyed him down, "oh Loki I thought you were gone for a second there" Thor smiled breathing hard as kneeling beside his brother, Loki smiled "Me to" he laughed. Thor's gaze went to Loki's hands "what happened?" he asked, Loki looked at Thor "really you know the whole roof fell on us!" "oh brother your hands could get infected" thor whined as he helped Loki up. "thor I'm fine I promise" Loki said as he rubbed his hands together biting his bottom lip "but it is turning purple?" Thor looked at Jane 'go find Sif and stay with her she will make sure you stay safe" thor held Jane's hands and looked into her eyes "I have to take Loki to Ezra who can heal Loki before the poison reaches the rest of his body go now" thor said jane ran off the way Sif was. "come on Loki' thor said as he started to walk "um thor I can't move my legs" loki said shocked. Thor stopped and turned 'get we have to hurry now!" thor said as he picked up loki in his arm and walked.

"oh please Laufe you can't beat me so stop dreaming!" Sif joked as she sent his sword heading for Laufe's legs. "oh stupid asgsardain" Laufe yelled as he turned his arm into a ice sword "oh I'm the stupid one at lease I didn't abandon my own son!" Sif growled. "I didn't abandon him I lost him" Laufe whined.

Sif smiled and sent her sword into his leg. Laufe smiled "that didn't hurt you puny demigod" "oh I can make it worst!" Sif yelled. Jane hid behind a fall chunk of ice as she watched Sif.

Thor started to run as fast as his legs could go "is the poison reaching anything else?" thor asked "I hope not if so I can't tell but I'm still able to breath" loki smiled as left his head fall back against thor arm. "are you still able to move your head your just tired?" thor asked. "yeah I'm just *yawned* sleepy"

"well go to sleep it's fine I will make sure we make it to Ezra" thor said as he looked at the sun as it set head climb a wall of ice with only his balance so he could still hold on to loki. Soon thor reached the land Ezra he walked up to the door made out of water. "Ezra please help my brother is dying from being poison please help" thor yelled. Ezra lifted his hands then slowly let them down by his side as the door of water fell and flowed around Thor's feet. "Thanks please help me" thor begged Ezra's eyes widen "oh yes please come in Sons of Odin set him on the couch" Ezra said as he held his hands open to let them in. "Thank you" thor said as he passed Ezra and lyed Loki on the couch "Where or how did the poison get into him?" Ezra asked as he walked over to Loki and kneel down beside him. "in his hands I think I don't know how if got in him though I wish I knew" thor said as he looked down at Loki. "is he alive?" Ezra asked as he faced Thor, "yes just sleeping" Ezra grabbed Loki's hand and started to push around his wristed , Loki slowly opened his eyes and stay sleepy. "go back to sleep brother your safe now" thor said as he smiled at loki dreamy face. "I found the it in the hands all I have to do is stick this needle in his hands so that it takes the poison out this is the easiest way but if it doesn't work I will have to do something else" Ezra said as he stuck the needle in Loki's hand and pulled the platform back to suck the poison out.

Sif finally knock Laufe to the floor and put the sword up to his ice cold throat "and you call my weak I just knock the king of the frost-giants to the floor" Laufe grabbed her sword and started to bend it back-ward "I never said I was finish fighting you!" Laufe yelled. Sif struggled to keep hold of the sword "good because I just started trying" sif laughed nervously "but bring it!" Jane had to think fast because Sif needed her help even if she was just a mortal.

"Thanks a lot Ezra" Thor thanked him as he and loki waved good bye "No Problem anytime" Ezra said back as he built the door of water back up. "Now I have to go get Jane" Thor said as he wrapped his arm around Loki and swung his hammer as the toke off to the frost-giant's land.

Jane started to move her hand around on the ice behind her trying to find some kind of sharp object. "come on Laufe I will give you some time to get up" Sif said backing up. Jane's hand went over a chuck of frozen ice as she picks it up and aimed at Laufe. Laufe stood up as he swung his arm of ice at Sif as she jumped back and went for his leg. Missing Laufe, he came back and hit Sif in the chest/arm "ah" sif yelled as the ice burned her skin. Jane throws the ice and it bounced off of Laufe's face as he turned his head right away to find Jane. With her heart rushing fast she duck behind the short ice wall breathing hard. Laufe started to wall over toward Jane as Sif feel to her knee as the pain went through her skin. Jane started to panic as the ground started to shake as Laufe got close she had to get out of there no one but here could even save her she was on her own.


End file.
